Lust For Life
by busybeingdizzy
Summary: Maggie awaits her ex lover tonight, but will it turn out the way she wants it to? Series partially inspired by Lana Del Rey


"You did it." Maggie stared blank eyed into the mirror. "You finally did it."

And by did it, Maggie here means that she had just lost her virginity.

It was 3:30 AM and she felt nothing.

Two nights before, Maggie had drunkunly texted her ex lover that he should sneak over at night. He enthusiastically agreed, for he would go to any distance to be with her. Not thinking very well ahead, the next day she realized what she just signed herself up for. And it was filled with anxiety and constant nitpicking, for everything had to be perfect. It was obvious what they were going to do and she even went as far as to tidying her closet floor, in case for some reason, they ended up making out in there. Maggie couldn't exactly predict the future though, no matter how hard she tried.

"Now you shut up, ok?" she told her dog. He would be climbing in through the window during this stormy night. The wind hasn't woken her parents up, but if the dog barks alarmingly at 2AM, they will. Maggie was scared but she wanted this. She wanted to know what it feels like. To be treated the way she should be treated. She wanted to feel something.

To loosen herself up a bit, she took out all that was left of the vodka bottle that she stole from her parents while they weren't home. One shot, then two. Enough to feel a little dizzy and happy, yet enough to know what she was doing and have some control. She was still anxious though.

Maggie sat down in her chair swaying happily back and forth a little, waiting. Then she heard the crunch of the gravel and the rattling of the fence, more crunching and then a knock and a smiling face in her window. Her heart did a 360 and didn't seem to want to calm down from that moment on.

"Hi", she forced herself to say and smiled back, half from nervousness and half from excitement.

He didn't waste a moment crawling and squeezing his way through the window onto her bed and then finally stood Damien, her ex. It was complicated, so it goes. He was also her first boyfriend...of a week that they dated. And then they fought and he ended up having to move out of town anyways. Now he was back because of a drunk decision of hers. But Maggie wasn't turning back now. This was a rare oppurtunity. And she was going to take advantage of it the best she could.

His figure stood tall and wide before her small and curvy frame. She was wearing just a big Star Wars tshirt and panties underneath. Him, a flanel shirt and jeans- a little hot out to be wearing that tonight, she thought.

They sat down on the floor by her bed chatting awkwardly and boringly about what their lives had been like while they were away from each other. While he was talking though, he kept making hungry glances at her bare curvy legs, with each glance lasting longer than the last and were higher up. Maggie knew what he was looking at, shocked, but also kind of liking it. Nobody had ever done that to her and she giggled and swayed a bit, acting a little dumb and explained to him how she had finshed of the last of her vodka.

"Yeah I can smell it on you a little bit."

She giggled again and rubbed her eyes. "Im so tiiired." Maggie layed down on the floor and rested her head on his rising and falling chest. This was comfy, she thought. Just inside her comfort zone. But this was a good oppurtunity to try out what was outside her comfort zone. Plus, there was limited time till day broke and her parents awoke.

Maggie put her hand on his chest and then after a little bit of time passed, her leg over his. Now she really liked this and bet that he did too and was starting to get the hint as to what she wanted. Her leg moved even farther up and her body inched more onto his.

A little more time passed and she was beginning to fall asleep on him, thinking it wouldn't go any further.

"Maggie"

"Hmmm?" A face loomed over her in the dark and his mouth opened over hers. Damien's lips touched hers, although it wasn't what she was expecting at all. His warm, rubbery tounge ran over hers, hard, sliding and pushing and pulling. Not her ideal first kiss, but she went with it and let him.

He pulled away and gazed over her for a bit before reaching down to her panties and pushed down on the softness hard with his fingers. An immediate, "uhh" came from her lips and Maggie squirmed, pulling her leg up to let him. Nobody had ever done that and she wanted him now, hard. He did it again and lifted her panties over to the side, pushing her clit softly with his thumb. Maggie twitched and let out little bursts of breathy moans. His two fingers then slid down to the soft and wet opening of her and she tilted her head back and moaned like it was Heaven.

After letting her feel his fingers slide in and out of her for a little bit, Damien moved himself down towards her belly and carefully slid her panties down her legs and onto the floor. Maggie had now passed the point of no return. She was all his now. Damien took a hold of her legs and propped them up on his shoulders as he layed down on the ground to give her the best time he could that night. Maggie ran her fingers over his hair with legs propped up, exposing herself to him.

She felt his warm tounge cover every inch of her rose garden, tugging and nibbling and sucking and kissing the petals and pushing his tounge in far, so far, she was afraid he might drown. She moaned loudly, head and eyes back, and dug the soles of her feet into his back. Maggie just couldn't get enough of the pleasure she was receiving and cursed, biting her lip. Then a hand crept up and interlocked with hers. She pulled up her shirt too, so he could have something else to hold.

After about an hour of that, she felt sore from him and Damien brought his head up to kiss her chest all over, sucking hard and nibbling on each one that would later leave bruises for weeks. Maggie hugged his sweaty head in disbelief that that had just happened.

He leaned back, grabbed her panties and slipped them back on with her help. Maggie tried to sit up, but got really dizzy, so he grabbed her up like a prince saving a princess and layed her softly on the bed. They lay there, but Damien had to go soon. It was 3AM now. She layed her head and hand on his chest, just like before and they both closed their eyes to savor the time before it ran out. He ran his fingers across her smooth back and down the slope of her waist, back up to the hill of her hip. Maggie wished that moment could be saved in time and stored somewhere where it could happen again and again. She could feel his heartbeat slow and his breaths further apart. She fit so perfectly curled into him and neither one wanted to move. But it was time for him to go.

Maggie sat up as he did and grabbed his phone and prepared to climb out the window into the cold, harsh wind again. Damien stuck his head in the window for the last time and gave her a goodbye peck.

"I love you"

"Love you too", she smiled and watched him climb the fence and dissapear back into the night- or morning.

Maggie went into bathroom and looked in the mirror. She ached a bit and felt a little sick from the booze and activity following. Her long, curly, amber hair was in disaray all over her head and her baggy shirt all crumpled up and smelled faintly of sweat. But worst of all was her eyes. They were devoid of emotion. Large and brown and tired eyes.

Maggie stared back at these eyes and said, "You did it. You finally did it." Her cherry had been popped, yet she still felt nothing. Sbee rubbed her face and went back to bed. The same bed that had moments before, held Damien and went to sleep in a haze of memories.


End file.
